


Warrior Queen & The Assassin

by BlakesRus



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Ayra isn’t scared, Bonding, Dark Sister - Freeform, Friendship, Other, Questions, Soft and Fluffy, Visenya - Freeform, warrior Dany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakesRus/pseuds/BlakesRus
Summary: Soft sister in laws discussing warriors and riding a dragon.The Dany & Ayra friendship you didn’t know you needed till know.





	Warrior Queen & The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> ~ this is for my Jonerys GC you know who you are ~

Ayra stood a top the hill, she could hear the screeches above, her eyes chasing the skies until they landed upon the two beasts circling the wintery skies above.

Her breath got caught for a moment as she took them in as they flew above her. Her eyes never leaving them as they travelled further away.

“Their beautiful aren’t they” a soft voice murmured from behind.

Ayra turned quickly, her trained hand reaching instinctively for her sword.

When her eyes fell upon the young women infront of her, her grip loosened on the tip of her sword. 

Ayra nodded, uncertain at first of the forienger in her company. 

“I’m Daenerys” She introduced herself, smiling proudly when Drogon landed a few feet away. 

Ayra’s eyes widened “Targaryen” she murmured.

Daenerys chuckled, Ayra seemed different to the others in the village.

She seemed different to Sansa too.

“What’s it like? Riding a dragon I mean” Ayra asked, turning her body to face the recently landed Rhaegal.

“Magical” Daenerys sighed, taking a step towards Ayra.

“It’s like nothing else matters, there’s just me and them and you forget about everything” She said, eyes staring up at the sky as she got lost in her thoughts. 

“Would you like to meet them?” Daenerys asked a tinge of desperation in her voice.

 _Please_ _like_ _me._

Ayra nodded, trying to play it cool. This is no big deal. No big deal, she assured herself as she followed Daenerys towards her Dragons.

As they approached, Danerys eyed Drogon. “She’s a friend” she whispered. 

The dragons eyes seem to soften and he nudged his brother with his snout to get his attention.

Ayra took the sight of them in, she was overwhelmed with fear, excitement, amazement.

Okay, this was a big fucking deal.

Dany watched Ayra as she tried to process it all.

“Don’t be afraid” Dany assured her.

Ayra shook her head, smiling confidently “I’m not”.

Ayra took a step towards the biggest of the two dragons. Her hand reaching out hesitantly to touch it.

Dany sucked in a breath, a sense of nostalgia overcoming her, the memory of Jon doing the same thing not that long ago still fresh in her mind.

She’s like Jon Dany thought.

Ayra stopped walking when Drogons feet shifted, she didn’t want to force him into being touched.

She left her hand outstretched, patiently waiting for him to come to her. 

Drogon lowered himself more closely to the ground and Danerys automatically took a step forward, already feeling protective of the younger Stark girl.

Ayra’s fingers trembled only slightly, out of apprehension more than anything else.

Drogon showed his teeth and in any other situation Ayra would of probably laughed, but the beast was so close to her now she didn’t want to ruin it.

His snout started to come towards her and she closed her eyes, wondering if this would be her last moment before she died.

But then she felt his warm breath against his hands and she opened her eyes, her fingers hovering lightly over the tip of snout.

She let out a sigh of relief, the corners of her mouth perking up into a smile.

“He’s beautiful” she said breathless.

Dany stood beside her, her eyes looking on proudly at her two children who sat before her.

“They both are” Daenerys replied, head turning to face Ayra’s.

Ayra smiled warmly back, and Dany could see so much of Jon in her that her heart beat finally started to ease.

Maybe I will make friends here she thought.

They heard Jon calling in the distance, Ayra reluctantly pulled her hand away, a brief frown of disappoint appearing.

They began the short walk back towards the Castle.

They were silent for awhile, but for the first time since leaving Jon’s side Daenerys felt comfortable, she felt safe.

“So tell me about yourself Ayra” Daenerys asked.

Ayra shrugged “I like killing people” she said bluntly.

Daenerys chuckled, “I see”.

“Do you know where dark sister is?” Ayra asked.

Daenerys faltered slightly, by surprise of Ayra’s interest in her history but also at the mention of the family she still felt worlds apart from.

“You know of dark sister?” Daenerys asked in amazement.

Ayra frowned “Of course I do. Visenya was one of the greatest warriors to ever live” Ayra gasped. 

“And she was a dragon rider” she added, looking at the ground sheepishly as Daenerys was stunned into silence one again by Ayra’s interest. 

“I didn’t realise others looked up to her” Daenerys trailed off, looking solemnly back towards her dragons.

“Tell me about her” Daenerys said.

Ayra’s brow furrowed, “You want _me_ to tell you about her?”.

Daenerys nodded slowly, her eyes beginning to well up, so she said to look away.

“O- okay” Ayra replied, as she began to think of what to start with. 

As they got nearer to the castle Ayra began telling Daenerys stories of Visenya and all the tales she’d read as a small child.

Daenerys voice got caught in her throat, realising people didn’t just remember the Targaryens as her father; the mad King.

Daenerys took Ayra’s hands, “thank you” she whispered sincerely.

Ayra, not knowing what she’d done to deserve a thank you, smiled back appreciatively.

“Tomorrow, you can ride with me?” Daenerys said. 

“Only if you want to” she added, her vunrebility clearly showing at her desire to be accepted. 

“I’d love to” Ayra said, not waiting a second more to respond. 

Daenerys’s features softened again, and soon Jon appeared his face lighting up at Daenerys smiling at Ayra. 

”see you tomorrow” Ayra nodded, as she left to head towards her room. 

“See you tomorrow” Dany replied, eyes lingering on the door Ayra has walked through. 


End file.
